Nothing goes my way
by Linneagb
Summary: Twelve year old Lexy, was fully recovered from Leukemia a few weeks ago, shortly after that, her dad died of a brain tumor. This story takes its part after tb-series 5. When Lexy arrives she befriends Jackie. But after a while, lexy starts getting bruises all the time, and she keeps getting dizzy. Could the cancer have came back. English is not my first language
1. Arrival

prologue

"I know it all looks big and scary now, but you´ll get settled in soon, and then you´ll make loads of new friends." My social worker Elaine, said when we arrived at Elm tree House.

I didn´t listen to her, I just lifted my bags, from the back seat of the car and started walking towards the big house in front of me. And I opened the door. The first person I saw after I had stepped into the hose was a red-haired girl.

"Hi." She said. "I´m Jackie. Who are you?"

"I´m Lexy," I answered

"And I´m Crash." A dark boy, who looked like he was like thirteen years old said.

"Hi, you must be Lexy," a man in the middle-ages came towards me and shook my hand. "I´m Mike, head care worker."

"She´s going to live in Marco´s old room, will she Mike?" Jackie asked. "I can help you with your stuff Lexy."

"Yes she´s going to live in Marco´s old room. Could you show her around later also?"

"Of course I will."

"Show her to the office later, so I can get to talk to her a little."

"Alright."

Jackie and Crash showed me to my room, and we leaved all my stuff there. Then they showed me around, and I got to meet the others. Lol and Tracy, who had moved out, but visited their friends, Rio and his sister Roxy. Rebecca, who was going to move to a half-way house in a few weeks. Wolfie, who had lived in the forest Bouncer who worked in the kitchen. Layla, who had Celebral Palsy, and the little hippie-girl Alice.

"And this is the office" Jackie opened the door."And you´ve already met mike."

"Can you leave us two alone for a while Jackie?" Mike asked. "I want to talk to Lexy."

Jackie nodded and closed the door, and Mike asked me to sit down.

"So… Lexy, tell me a little bit about yourself."

I sighed, I didn´t really wanted to talk about my past. But I understood they would find it out anyway sooner or later. So I took another deep breath and started to tell him.

"My name is Lexy, I´m twelve years old, and I´m here because my dad died of a brain-tumour. Two weeks before he died, I got fully recovered from Leukemia, I thought my aunt was going to take care of me when dad died, but she wouldn´t because she can barely afford to take care of herself, so she called social services, and here I am."

"How long has it been since your dad died?"

I sighed, "one week."


	2. Shoebox

Chapter one

"Do you want help, unpacking?" Jackie asked when I came out in the living room, after talking to Mike.

"sure" I said. If you want to."

"Let's go then."

We went upstairs and into my room, when we had came in, I closed the door and putted my trunk on the bed.

"So...why are you here." Jackie asked when we started unpacking.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"When I first arrived here. I didn't wanna talk to anyone, I tried to run away all the time. I´m Britain´s fastest runner of my age."

"Wow. I´m probably Britain's worst runner ever. Especially since..." I stopped there cause I was about to say since I had cancer. And I still didn´t wanted to talk about it.

"Since what?"

"Nothing."

"Sometimes it feels better after talking to someone."

"I know."

"What´s this." Jackie lifted an old shoebox from my trunk.

"Don´t touch that." I said and grabbed it.

**Jackie´s point of view **

I´d tried to be nice to the new girl, and she wasn´t mean or anything, she just seemed so strange. It was like she didn´t want anyone to know something about her past. There was something wrong with her, I just knew that. And I was going to find out what it was.

**Lexy´s point of view**

I sat down on my bed with the shoebox in my knee.

"I´m sorry for being such a pain," I said. "It´s just that, I´ve had a really tough time the last couple of years. At first I got Leukaemia, and then dad was diagnosed with a brain tumour. And just a couple of weeks after I had been fully recovered, my dad died. And my aunt can´t take care of me, so now I´m here, and I already hate this place."

"I also hated this place when I came here. But it´s not so bad once you start getting used to it."

"It´s only been one week since dad died."

"I´m so sorry" Jackie came to sit by my side, and she putted her arm around my shoulders. "When´s the funeral?"

"Tomorrow, but I´m not going."

"Why not?"

"I don´t want to talk about it anymore," I stood up and walked to the window.

"When my grandpa died." Jackie began. "I didn't want to go to his funeral. Because the last thing I ever said to him was I´ll be alright. I thought that was a lie. What about you?"

"the same."

"But you are going to be alright."

"No I won´t. I have no one."

"Yes you have, you´ve got me, and Crash, and Mike. And you´ve got Bouncer, and all the others as well. Let´s go downstairs to check if someone wants to go to the funeral with us tomorrow."

We went downstairs and into the lounge, where all the others were.

"Alright you lot." Jackie shouted. "Who´s coming with me and Lexy to her dad´s funeral tomorrow.

" I will" Mike said, at exactly the same time as Bouncer.

"Me and Layla will come to if that´s alright." This time it was Alice who spoke.

"I´ll come to, and if I´m going I bet I´m can force Cam and Gary to come."

Soon everybody, except Rebecca, Rio and Roxy had said they would come, so they would stay at Elm tree, with Elaine. And then Jackie looked at me.

"Does this mean you´re going?"

I nodded, and there and then I knew, that I would be alright, and that I didn´t hated this place at all. Cause it was a place with friends. People who love each other because they want to, not because they have to, and then the tears came streaming down my face. I hadn´t cried anything since dad died.

"Come on everybody," Jackie shouted. "Everybody gather around Lexy and make a group hug."


	3. Bitch

Chapter two

When we arrived at the church, the day after I´ve arrived at Elm Tree. I could see a woman I recognized standing outside the door to the church.

"No" I said. "What´s she doing here?" And as soon as Mike stopped the mini-bus I jumped out and walked towards her. And when I got closer she saw me and said

"Lexy! How good to see…"

"You mean, egocentric evil, BITCH." I shouted. And when I got close enough I slapped her in the face."

"Lexy, what do you think you´re doing?" Mike grabbed my arms from the back and pulled me away from the woman.

"You evil witch," I said. "How dare you show yourself at dad´s funeral?"

"Lexy, I and your dad were married; I have every right in the world to be here."

"So?" I shouted. "Married? Well, where were you when I got ill and dad sat up every night to make sure I would wake up again? Where were you when grandma and grandpa died, and dad got depressed? Where were you when dad got ill and we had chemotherapy together? Where were you when dad took his last breath? Where were you when we needed you the most?"  
"Lexy, honey."

"Don´t call me honey. Why didn´t you ever answer our calls, or our E-mails?"

"My phone broke down."

"It´s been five years…MUM"

"Lexy I´m so sorry. Please forgive me."

"I can´t, and I never wanna see you, ever AGAIN."

"Well, if that´s what you want." Mum turned around and walked towards the parking. A minute later we heard a car start and it drove down the road, and away. Then Mike let go of me.

"What do you think you´re doing?" he asked angrily.

"She deserved it. She leaved us when we needed her the most, and she never even called. She shouldn´t be here."

"What´s going on here?" Tracy and her adoptive-parents had arrived.

I sat down on the stairs, and putted my face in my hands. I hadn´t seen my mum in years, and when I did. I called her a bitch. What had gotten into me? I still thought she deserved it though.

"Nothing," Mike said. "Hi Cam, hi Gary, hi Trace."

"Oh hi Mike" the woman I guessed was Cam, said. "And hi everyone."

"Did Tracy force you to come here today?" Mike asked Cam.

"No" Cam said. "She just said, one of her new friends would need some support."  
"And every friend of Tracy is a friend of us." Gary said.

"Thank you for coming." I said. "I´m Lexy, and guys. I´m really sorry you had to see that. I just got so upset and angry when I saw my mum here."

"Oh was that your mum?" Tracy asked. "I bet you didn´t do anything worse than I did when I saw my mum for the first time in years."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I had a mug of lemonade in my hand, and I threw it at her, so she got all soaked."

"Haha, I slapped my mum in the face and called her a evil bitch."

"That was worse then what I did."

I grinned and stood up and walked into the church.


	4. Dizzy

Chapter three

"Lexy?" Mike opened the door to my room and came in. "Are you OK?"

"Why wouldn´t I be?"

"Well, your dad´s funeral was earlier today, you met your mum for the first time in years and you gave her kind of a hard time.

"I´m fine."

"You´re sure?"

"I said I´m fine," I kept on unpacking and suddenly I felt a bit dizzy. I tried to reach for something and happened to push my trunk down from my bed. I swerved and had to grab the bedside table, not to fall over. The dizziness was all over in just a couple of seconds. But Mike had got worried and he ran to me and grabbed my shoulders, as if he was afraid that I would fall over.

"Sit down."

"I´m fine, Mike."

"Sit down."

"But I gotta pick my stuff up from the floor."

"Sit down."

I understood that Mike, was not going to give up, so I sat down on my bed, with my elbows on my knees.

"What happened?"

"I just got a little bit dizzy, it´s nothing to worry about."

I stood up again and squatted down and started lifting up my stuff from the floor again. Mike helped me, but he stopped when he picked up a poster. It was a poster I had ordered from the internet; it was a picture of a girl, in the middle of a pirouette. The girl had Golden-brown hair, which flew around me when I was spinning around.

"Do you know who this girl is?" Mike pointed at the girl on the poster.

"Yes I know who she is… That´s me."

Mike, who looked really amazed layed the poster down on my bed.

"No way."

"yes way. That photo was taken, before I started Chemotherapy, so I hadn´t lost all my hair then. I grabbed the top of the cap I wore today. And pulled it up. Since it wasn´t a long time ago, I´d stopped getting chemotherapy, my hair was really, really short.

"Look, you can see the color of my hair is exactly the same as on the picture. And if you look at my face at the picture, what do you see then."

Mike grabbed the poster again and hold it really close to his face.

"She´s crying…I mean, you´re crying."

"That photo was taken the same day as I was diagnosed. I knew it was the last time in a really long time I was dancing. And I haven´t danced since then."

"Why not?"

"I´m still too weak."

"I get it."

"Is the dinner ready soon?"

"It will be ready in just a few minutes. I´ll go downstairs now, but you know where I am if you need something."

I nodded.

When Mike had closed the door behind him, I grabbed the lowest part of my trousers and pulled it up. Just below the knee, I had a large blue-purple bruise.

"Oh, no" I whispered to myself. "This can´t be happening"


	5. Bruises

Chapter four

"Lexy," I could hear Mike from the hallway, and I opened the door.

"What?" I shouted back and he came upstairs.

"Can I lend that poster you´ve got?"

"Why?"

"I thought we could tell Crash to plot of it. And if he wants to, we could hang that drawing in the living room. If you wouldn´t mind?"

"That would be cool, I´ll go get it."

It now had been two weeks since the day I got dizzy, and got a big bruise, of barely touching the bedside table. And I had started getting more and more bruises on my arms and legs, but I hadn´t told anyone, and I always wore slacks and shirts with long sleeves. I just didn´t wanna face the truth. I didn´t want to hear that it was, what I thought it was.

"Here it is," I came into the lounge, where everyone was with the poster in my hands.

"Hi Lexy" Gary sat in the sofa next to Cam and Tracy.

"Hi guys, what are you doing here?"

"We came to pick up Tracy, but we got stuck here. What´s that?" He nodded towards the poster in my hands and I unfurled it.

"Who´s the girl on the picture?" Gary asked.

"Here take it for a sec" I gave Gary the poster "I´ll just go to my room; I want to show you something." I ran upstairs and picked up something from the wardrobe, and I ran downstairs again. And I came into the lounge with a wig in my hand. Gary, Cam and Tracy were now standing behind the sofa, on their way to leave.

"Are there something wrong with my eyes?" Tracy asked. "Or are you holding a peruke?"

"I am holding a peruke." I said. And then I pulled my cap from my head and putted the peruke on my head, the peruke looked exactly the same as my hair had looked, before I got ill. I laid the cap on the sofa. Took a few steps backwards, and made a pirouette. One lap, two laps, three laps. And it was so wonderful. I hadn´t mad e a single pirouette in years. And I loved it. After three and a half laps. I stumbled and was about to fall over. When Gary grabbed me from behind.

"You´re alright?" he asked.

"I´m fine, I just got dizzy after all those laps."

"That wasn´t that many laps. Lexy are you sure everything´s alright? You´ve said that you´ve got dizzy many times the last few days."

"It´s nothing."

"Well," Gary said. "If you use this shirt every day. It´s not so surprising you get dizzy sometimes. It must be warm." He grabbed the hood on my cardigan. Which was made of teddy.

"It´s alright" I said. and pretended that I wasn´t that warm.

"But Lexy it´s summer. And you look sweaty." I had taken the peruke of my head, and the little hair I´d got were wet of sweat.

"At least open it."

I pulled the zipper down and then it happened. I guess Tracy was just trying to helped so she pulled the shirt of me, I could hear that Mike, Tracy, Gary and Cam gasp, at the sight of my bruised arms. And I knew, It wasn´t a secret anymore.

"Happy now?" I asked angrily.

"Lexy, what on earth have you done?" Mike asked.

"That´s the thing. I haven´t done anything."

"Who did this to you."

"No one."

"We´re not angry. Just please tell us who did this."

"We should go now." Tracy, Cam and Gary left the room and leaved me and Mike alone.

"Mike, could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Could you check, if I have got any bruises on my back." I turned my back towards him. And I culled feel that he pulled my T-shirt up. And I could hear him gasp again.

"You´ve got bruises, all down your spine." Mike said, and then I started crying.

"What is it Lexy? It´s just bruises"

"It started as just bruises the last time I got ill. Mike….I think the cancer´s back."

"Allright…." Mike pulled my T-shirt down again and went to get a jacket. "I´m taking you to the doctor."


	6. Dancer

Chapter five

When I and Mike arrived home from the doctor, Jackie and Crash stood in the hallway.

"Where have you guys been?" Crash asked. "We´ve been looking for you."

I looked at them both, first Jackie, then Crash, And then to the floor.

"None of your business." I said and then started walking upstairs.

**Jackie´s point of view **

I could see that there was something wrong with Lexy. She looked so sad, and when I asked her where she´d been, she didn´t wanna tell me what it was.

"What´s going on?" Crash asked and looked at Mike.

"Can you two come to my office?" he said.

Me and Crash followed Mike to his office and when Mike had closed the door behind us, he asked us to sit down. Mike himself sat down on the other side of the desk and said.

"Look, I´m telling you this because right now Lexy needs a friend, a lot more then she needs a care worker. Lexy´s upset, because I took her to the doctor. They did some test and they found out, that the cancer´s back.

**Lexy´s point of view**

I sat down on my bed, right now I didn´t know what to do. I wanted to cry but I couldn´t. Wanted to run, but my legs wouldn´t move. And in the end I just sat down on the exactly same spot as earlier. Then I thought about the peruke and the poster, which still laid in the lounge and I stood up to go and get it. But when I came downstairs, I could hear Alice, Layla and Roxy talk about me and I stopped right outside the door to listen.

"Who is that?" that was Layla´s voice.

"And why does it lie a peruke here." That was Roxy´s voice.

"I think the peruke belongs to Lexy. Have you seen that she has almost no hair." This time it was Alice.

"Maybe the girl on the photo is Lexy." Layla said.

"It can´t be Lexy, the girl on the photo has long hair, and Lexy has almost no hair at all." Roxy said.

"Hiya girls, what are you doing?" This time it was Wolfie who spoke.

"We try to figure out who the girl on the photo is." Alice said, and then it became quiet.

"She´s beautiful," Wolfie said quietly.

"Wolfie´s in looooove" Layla teased him.

"Eh hrm, the girl looks a bit like Lexy." I could hear that Wolfie was a bit abashed.

"But it can´t be." Roxy said. "The girl on the photo is a dancer. Lexy can´t be a dancer."

"Is that what you think?" I said, and stepped into the lounge. "Congratulations Layla, Alice and Wolfie. You were right. The peruke is mine and the girl on the photo is me."

"But…"Wolfie began. "How come you haven´t told us you´re a dancer?"

"I haven´t danced since I got ill." I said. " The chemotherapy and the cancer made me too weak to dance."

"You had Cancer?" Alice almost sounded scared.

I didn´t answer that question, but I grabbed the peruke and the poster and started walking upstairs again, with tears streaming down my face. Roxy was right, I wasn´t a dancer. And I would never dance again.

**Please review It makes me happy.**


	7. Anything

**Laughingoutloud: I don´t know how I came up with the idea for this fan fiction. It just popped up in my head. Thanks for all the nice reviews though.**

Chapter six

**Jackie´s point of view. **

Me and Crash sat in crash´s and Rio´s room in opposite chairs. It was drop dead quiet cause neither of us knew what to say.

"Poor Lexy" exclaimed I, because I didn´t know what else to say.

"I wish there was something we could do to make her feel better." Crash looked more thoughtful then I´d ever seen him look before. And I had known him for years.

"Maybe we just could go and let her know that we´re here for her." I said and stood up. "Nothing will happen if we just sit here." Said and done, me and Crash went to look after Lexy, we looked in her room first. No Lexy there. Then we went downstairs to the lounge, where the little girls and Wolfie sat.

"Have you seen Lexy?" I asked them.

"She was here only a few minutes ago." Wolfie said. I think she went up to her room.

"Well…." Crash began. "We´ve looked in her room, and she wasn´t there."

"Then…were is she?" Wolfie asked.

"I don´t know" I said. And we all started looking for Lexy.

"Mike have you seen Lexy?" Me and Crash came into the office.

"Not since we came home from the doctor. Why?"

"We can´t find her anywhere."

**Lexy´s point of view. **

I sat outside the grocery store, and watched the people who came out from there. While I sat there, a girl and her parents came out.

"Here you go Sandra." The dad said and gave the girl an ice cream.

"Mum, dad?" the girl said. "Is nan coming home soon?"

"Yes she will be at our house when we come home."

"Let´s go then." Sandra grabbed her parents´ hands and started walk towards the parking.

"Lexy?" I heard someone call my name and I turned around. It was Gary.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing."

"Are you alright?"

"I´m fine."

"You don´t sound like you´re fine."

"I said I´m fine."

"well…if you don´t want to tell me." Gary slowly began to turn around.

"Wait."

Gary sat down beside me,

"Let me hear then, kiddo. What is it?"

"After you had gone home earlier today. Mike took me to the doctor, they did some tests, and found out that my leukemia is… is….b…b." I couldn´t say it out loud.

"Back?" Gary finished. Then I started crying.

"What am I going to do?" I sobbed, "I don´t wanna go through all this again."

"You, you are gonna take chemotherapy will you?"

"I don´t know."

"Why wouldn´t you?"

"Cause I don´t want to go through it all again."

"Have you thought about how you would feel if you don´t do chemotherapy."

I shook my head.

"The doctor said that, if I do chemotherapy, it´s about 80 % chance that I´ll survive, but."

"But that´s really good."

"I know, I just want to go through it all again, the sickness and the vomiting. The fatigue, the hair falling of…not that I have so much hair that can come of though."

"Have you imagined how ill you would get if you didn´t do chemotherapy?"

"No."

"Do you…do you wanna live?"

I looked Gary in the eyes and nodded, of course I wanted to live.

"Then I think you should go home, and get a time for chemotherapy. Tell the others about what is going to happen. And arrange with the doctor that you could do chemotherapy as soon as possivble."

"I´ve already got a time for chemotherapy. This Thursday at eleven o´clock a.m."

"Then, I´ll drive you to the hospital. And stay there with you and drive you home."

"Thanks." I gave Gary a hug, and started walking towards Elm Tree House.


	8. Duke

Chapter seven

I hadn´t went more than a couple of steps before a car I recognized drove into the parking outside the store. And Mike, Jackie and Crash jumped out of it.

"Don´t disappear like that," Mike said. "We got worried for you."

"I´m sorry." I said, and Gary, who stood behind me said.

"She just needed some time for her own. I met her here. We have been talking and I´ve decided that I will take her to the hospital on Thursday."

"But Gary you don´t have to do that. I would take her." Mike said

"No I´m gonna take her there." Gary kept on talking.

"Oh alright then. If you want to. If it´s OK to Lexy of course?" Mike looked at me, and I nodded.

"Mike…" I said a couple of minutes later, when we sat in the car on our way back to Elm Tree House.

"Yes,"

"I think we should tell the others."

"About what?"

"About the…cancer."

"Well…if you want to."

"I don´t want to, but I think it´s necessary. We´re gonna have to tell them anyway."

"HOUSE-MEETING." Mike shouted when we came home, and we walked into the lounge where all the others were. "Lexy have something to tell you guys." He kept on talking.

"A couple of weeks before I came here." I began. "I was fully recovered from Leukemia- blood cancer. But soon after I got here, I started getting dizzy and get bruises all the time. Me and Mike went to the doctor earlier today. They did some tests and…and they found out….that the cancer´s back."

I stopped talking. It was drop dead quiet and all the others look frightened.

"So…" Wolfie began. "What will happen now?"  
"I´m going to get medicines, and chemotherapy. Because of the chemotherapy I´m gonna feel sick, and become very tired."

"Is there anything we can do about it?"

"Well," Mike began. "If something happens to Lexy, and you recognize it. You should come and get me. Now I have also something you must know."

"What?" everybody asked.

"Bouncer´s leaving us."

"NO" came from everybody.

"But… I´ve already arranged with a replacement." Mike turned around towards the door. And in came a dark-skinned, over-weight man,

"Duke," everybody shouted and ran to give him a hug.

"HI everybody" Duke shouted. "And here´s a new one," he looked at me. "I´m Duke. I´ve worked here before. Who are you?"

"This is our newest member," Mike laid his hand on my shoulder. "Lexy."

"Hi Lexy, nice to meet you. Wait ´til you tasted my chocolate-cookies, you´ll love them."

Just the thought of cookies made me feel sick. And I knew that was just a fraction of what I would feel after the chemotherapy."

**Thanks for every nice review, they all make me very happy.**


	9. Caring

**Alright, "thisstoryisgay." At first, I did not get the name of elmtree house wrong. In the first three series of Tracy Beaker, it was called stowey house, in the fourth series, they were renovating stowey house, so then, the kids moved to a place called Cliffside. In the fifth season they moved back to Stowey house, but then it was called elmtree house, and they stayed there. **

Chapter eight

"Alright then Lexy. You´re ready?" Gary had come to pick me up and take me to the hospital.

"As ready as I´m ever going to be." I said.

"Let´s go then."

One hour later.

"Gary."

"mm."

"Why do you care about me?"

"That´s a weird question."

"I know, but I have only known you for like, one week. And you seem to care about me very much…"

"Don´t you want me to care?" Gary kept on riffling in a newspaper, and didn´t even look at me.

"Of course I do, it just seems strange."

"Alright then…Lexy." Gary putted down the newspaper and came to sit next to me at the bed. He picked up his wallet from the pocket, opened it and took out a photo of a girl that looked about, twelve years old. "Her name´s Lucy." He said.

"Who is she?"

"She…she was my daughter. Or she is my daughter actually. But Lucy…when she was eleven years old, she got leukemia. For a long time, I and her mum had recognized there was something wrong with her. She was always tired, got bruises, got dizzy. But we were too afraid to take her to the doctor. And when we finally took her to the doctor, it was too late. The day after Lucy turned twelve. She passed away."

"I´m so sorry."

"I see a lot of her in you. Not in the hair. The body, the face or anything. But in that sparkle in your eyes. And she was a dancer as well. When I saw you dancing, I didn´t see you doing a pirouette, I saw Lucy. And when I saw those bruises on your arms. I don´t think I´ve ever been that afraid."

I didn´t know what to say so I grabbed Gary´s hand and leaned against his shoulder.

"I´m not a dancer anymore." I said.

"Why wouldn´t you be?"

"I´m not ever going to dance again…"

"Yes you will, and I will be there and watch you dance. I promise."

**Know it´s a bit short, but I think it would kind of "destroy" the chapter if I kept on writing.**


	10. Room

Chapter nine

**Mike´s point of view **

"Everybody, because Elaine´s left us last week, we have found another care worker. And she will be here any minute now, so I want everybody on their best behavior."

I heard the door open, and someone came walking towards the kitchen slowly.

**Lexy´s point of view**

Gary had dropped me of; I now was on my way to the kitchen, where the others were to meet the new care worker. Mike had told me that this morning. My legs felt weak, and I was very tired, but at least I didn´t feel sick…yet.

"Hi guys" I said when I came into the kitchen, I dropped my rucksack down on the floor, and sat down on a chair.

"You´re OK Lexy?" Duke asked.

"I´m fine thank you."

Then there was a knock on the door, and Mike walked out of the kitchen. When he came back, an over-weight, dark-skinned woman stood beside him.

"Everybody, meet Gina, our new trainee."

"Hi Gina." Everybody said.

**Jackie´s point of view**

I recognized that Lexy started to look very stressed, and sweaty. It was weird because it wasn´t very warm in the kitchen.

"Are you OK Lexy?" I asked.

"I´m gonna be sick." Was the answer I got, and I bent down to get a bucket from the cupboard under the kitchen sink. I gave it to Mike, who gave it to Lexy. And the next second she threw up.

"I´m sorry," she whimpered afterwards.

"Sorry for what?" Mike asked her.

"I don´t know, because you had to see this."

"It´s OK, guys, could you leave us alone for a minute?"

Me and the other dumping-ground kids got out of the kitchen. And I closed the door behind us.

Lexy´s point of view.

"Here," Duke gave me a glass of water. "Drink this, it´ll make you feel better." I took the glass, thanked for it and started drinking.

"Well… Lexy." Mike began, "Do you want to tell Gina yourself, shall I and Duke tell her, now. Or shall we let her read your file and explain later.

"You can tell her now." I said.

"Alright then." Mike began. "You see…Gina, Lexy got here a few weeks ago, when she came here, she had just gotten fully recovered from Leukemia, but last week, I saw that she had loads of bruises. I took her to the doctor and they found out that the cancer had come back. Earlier today, one of our earlier members, adoptive-father took her to chemotherapy. And that´s pretty much it."

"Can I go upstairs now?" I asked.

"Of course you can."

I stood up and opened the door, when I opened it, Jackie, Crash and Wolfie, who had been listening, I guessed. Fell into the kitchen.

"And Gina," Mike said. "This is Lexy´s three best friends, Jackie, Crash and Wolfie."

"Jackie can you follow me upstairs?" I asked. "I gotta ask you something."

When we came upstairs, we went into my room, I sat down on my bed, and said.

"Jackie… would you mind if I asked Mike…. If we could share room?"

"Why?"

"If something happens during the night maybe, then someone gotta get an adult."

"No I wouldn´t mind."

"Well, am I gonna move into yours or?"

"No… this room is bigger than mine, and also. We could ask Mike if we could paint the walls in some colour we would both like."

"Alright."

"I´ll go get Mike."


	11. Painting

Chapter ten

"Alright then girls, let´s paint." Mike came into the room, that now was mine and Jackie´s with paint cans in his hands. He putted them down on the floor, and gave me and Jackie some plastic sheets, o put on the furniture.

"Alright, we´ve got blue and grey paint." Jackie began. "Which paint for which wall then?"

"I think it would look good if we painted that wall grey and the rest of the walls blue.. What d´you think"

"Lexy, I was thinking exactly the same."

**A few hours later.**

"Hey Lexy, you missed a spot, oops sorry." Mike laughed. When he pretended I had missed something, pointed and just "happened to" put some blue paint on my nose.

"Hahaha" I pretended to laugh, "very funny."

"I´ll go and see if Duke´s got dinner´s ready soon." Mike went out of the room and closed the door.

"Jackie, are you thinking the same thought as I do?"

"What are you thinking?"

I whispered my revenge-plan to Mike in Jackie´s ear, in case someone would listen. And then, we stood next to the door, after we had putted some paint on our hands. Jackie had some blue paint on her left hand, and I had grey paint on my right hand. When the door opened. We didn´t really look at the person, before we putted one hand each, on the person´s cheeks.

"AAAAH, what are you doing?"

"oops," Jackie giggled. "Sorry Rebecca, we thought it was Mike. Did you want something?"

"Yes, dinner´s ready now." Rebecca turned around and went into the bathroom.

When I and Jackie came to the kitchen. We giggled, so bad we could barely stand up.

"What´s going on with you guys?" Mike asked.

"We…we." I tried to explain but every time, I just busted out laughing. "We wanted to get revenge, for you putting paint on my nose. So we putted paint on one hand each and waited by the door for you to come back…"

"Oh no." Mike stroke his chin, "You putted the paint on Rebecca´s cheeks did you?"

I nodded, unable to speak because I laughed.

"Did you….did you see her face Jackie?"

"Oh yeah, I did."

After a while, Rebecca came to the kitchen to eat. She had washed her face, so it weren´t any paint left… almost.

"You missed a spot Rebecca," I said and pointed at my own cheek to show her where. Jackie and I looked at each other, and then we cracked up laughing again.

"Oh you guys are so." Rebecca stood up, grabbed her glass of juice and threw all the juice at me, well it was supposed to hit me, but I ducked so, it hit Rio instead.

Soon, there was a wild food fight in the kitchen.

"WHAT is going on here?" Mike and Duke came running into the room.

"It was HER." Everybody pointed in Rebecca´s direction.

"Rebecca, you´re on washing duty. Everybody, sit down and EAT." Mike looked furious. He looked so read in the face, I almost waited for smoke to come out of his ears. That thought made me giggle, and everybody turned to look at me.

"What?" I giggled, and then I made a huge mistake, I looked at Jackie, she started giggling as well.

"What is going on with you guys today?" Mike asked.

"It was her," we both said at exactly the same time and we pointed at each other. And that…well that made everybody else laugh as well


	12. Twins

Chapter eleven

"Bye Rebecca, bye." We said and waved, when she stepped into Mike´s car to go to the halfway-house.

"And then she´s gone" Roxy said and we went back in.

When Mike came back, he gathered us all in the kitchen, for house meeting.

"Today two young boys will arrive." He began. "They´re twins, and their names are Max and Gabriel, I expect you all to take good care of them, cause they´ve been through a rough time lately. Understood?"

We all nodded and went back to the lounge,

Three hours later

"Hi I´m Lexy, and this is Jackie." I said when the twins arrived. The twins were identical, and they had short, red spiky hair, they were skinny and had green eyes.

"I´m Max"

"I´m Gabriel" they introduced themselves.

One week later

Duke´s point of view.

"Mike" I could hear Lexy´s voice scream. "Mike." Lexy came into the office.

"Gabriel and Rio´s fighting in the lounge" she gasped. Mike stood up and ran out of the room, but Lexy didn´t move.

"Lexy you´re OK?" I asked cause she had a weird look in her face.

She stumbled and fell on the floor.

"Lexy," I squatted down beside her. "Can you hear me? Are you OK?" No answer. Lexy had fainted.

**I know it´s short. But hope you like it anyway.**


	13. Ambulance

Chapter twelve

**Mike´s point of view**

"What do you think you´re doing?" I held Gabriel´s head still while I dried by his bloody nose.

"Mike," Jackie and Crash came into the kitchen. "Why is there standing an ambulance in the driveway."

"WHAT?"

Jackie and Crash looked at each other, and all three of us said at the exactly the same time.

"Lexy"

I jumped out of my chair, and ran upstairs, with the others short after me, but before we came upstairs we met Duke, with a unconscious Lexy in his arms.

"What happened?"

"Have we come to the right place?" Two ambulance-men came into the hallway.

"You have." I said and took Lexy, "I´ll go with her to the hospital."

**Know it´s short**


	14. Dance

Chapter thirteen

**Lexy´s point of view **

My whole body felt heavy. I tried to open my eyes. But my eyelids just wouldn´t move. Then I tried to move and slowly I tried to lift my arms.

"Lexy." I could hear Mike´s voice call out and someone took my hand. "Lexy if you hear me, squeeze my hand." I tried to squeeze the hand in my, and slowly my fingers began to move. And then I slowly opened my eyes, and looked right up in Mike´s eyes.

"Good morning. How you´re feeling chicken?"

"Like I´d been hit by a truck" I croaked and tried to smile.

"So…" a doctor came into the room. "Lexy…. McNitter is it?"

I nodded.

"You came here after fainting yesterday."

"Why did I faint" I croaked.

"Low blood pressure, and when you fell you hit your head, so you´ve been unconscious for a while.

"Here," Mike gave me a glass of water. "Drink this."

I drank it slowly. And afterwards I felt I could speak again.

"When can I go home?" I asked the doctor.

"As soon as you feel better, bend forward so I can take a listen to your lungs," Mike helped me to sit up, and the doctor placed the cold stethoscope on my back.

"I can´t hear anything unusual," the doctor hang his stethoscope back around his neck. So I guess you can go home now."

I stood up and told Mike to leave while I changed to my own clothes.

**Half an hour later.**

When I and Mike arrived home, I went into the kitchen, where the others was in the middle of the dinner. When I came in, it went drop dead quiet, until Duke broke the silence.

"You´re OK Lexy? You frightened us yesterday."

"I´m Ok." I said, sat down on a chair and started to take some food onto a plate.

"Lex´" Crash began. "I´ve plotted of that poster of yours' I guess you want it back."

"Of course I do."

**After dinner.**

"Jackie?" I came into our room. "Would you mind if I hang this poster on the wall?" I showed her the poster.

"no, is that you?"

I nodded.

"Didn´t know you´re a dancer."

"At first, I was. Then I heard Roxy say that I couldn´t be a dancer, so then I thought I would never dance again. Then Gary said I would, and now I just don´t know."

"Roxy says a lot of weird things, you shouldn´t listen to her. You should do what you want to do."

"I want to be a dancer again."

"And you can be a dancer again, just not right now."

While we hang the poster on the wall, Jackie asked.

"What style did you dance?"

"None, My dad couldn´t afford dancing lessons, so I saw dancing-videos on YouTube, videos with people who told me how to dance. I searched after "How to so a pirouette" and other things on both YouTube and Google, and in books at the library, so I taught myself how to dance. One day it could be ballet, and the next day it was street dance, then one day it could be jazz, and suddenly I just mixed it all and made my own style, and the next day I was back at ballet again…You get it."


	15. Shirt

Chapter fourteen

**Three months later.**

"Ready for chemotherapy." Mike said and grabbed his jacket.

"No" I said acidic.

It was time for chemotherapy again, this time Mike would take me. We walked out to the car and stepped into it.

"And…of we go." The car started to roll down the driveway. "Oh come on Lexy, it could be worse. Let´s see a smile."

"No."

"Is it really that bad?"

"It is!"

Then Mike´s phone rang and he took it, I was kind of grateful for that because I didn´t want to talk anymore.

"So…. You and Jackie are invited to a birthday- sleepover next week." Mike said and putted his phone down. "That could be fun. Couldn´t it?"

"Guess so."

"Oh come on now Lexy, it could be worse."

"Like what?"

"Like…. Like… oh alright, I give up."

I walked into the door at the hospital and towards the elevators, I had walked this way so many times, I could find it in my sleep. Then I sat down in the waiting room.

**Two hours later. **

"And we´re done." The doctor said and took the chemotherapy- stuff away from me. "You can go home now. "

"Thanks" I said to Mike, as he gave me my jacket.

"Mike, stop the car." I said when we were on our way home.

"Why?"

"I feel sick."

Mike drove into the roadside and stooped the car, I jumped out, putted my hands on my knees and threw up. Mike ran around the car and started to stroke my back.

"Just relax, Lexy. It´s Ok." He said when I straightened up.

I didn´t listen to him, I just turned around and stepped back into the car. When Mike had started driving, I fell asleep almost right away.

"Lexy, Lexy" I could feel someone shake my shoulder to make me wake up. It was Duke.

"Do you want some dinner?"

I shook my head.

"I´ll bring some food up here later then." When Duke was gone I fell asleep again.

When I woke up. It was half past seven I heard the others getting ready for school, and I slowly stood up, I pulled a hoodie, over the pyjamas. And started to go downstairs.

"Oh hi babes." It was Gina who saw me first. "Had a good night's sleep eh`"

I nodded, and leaned against the door frame to the kitchen door.

"You scared us yesterday." This time it was Jackie," When Mike came in, carrying you. I thought you´d fainted again."

"Are you hungry now?" Duke asked. And I shrugged. I wasn´t sure.

"Try to eat something then."

"Maybe when the others have set off to school," I said.

Duke nodded and kept on making sandwiches to the others lunch.

I missed school a bit, but I couldn´t go there right now. I was to susceptible to infections, so we didn´t want to take that risk.

I went upstairs again, to change to some real clothes. When I looked in my wardrobe, I found a shirt, it was baby- blue with thin white stripes. It had belonged to my dad.

I pressed it against my face, and breathed in, it smelled like him.


	16. Blood

Chapter fifteen

**One week later**

"Usually we don´t allow our young people to go to sleepovers, when they can´t have approval from their parents. But since it´s at Tracy´s I guess you can go."

"Yes." I and Jackie made high-five and turned around, to go upstairs and choose what to wear.

"What do you think?" Jackie turned around. She wore a yellow jumper, over a pink t-shirt and jeans.

"nice, what do you think?" I wore baggy- jeans with a t-shirt. And dad´s old shirt.

"Nice, but isn´t that a boy´s shirt?"

"It was my dad´s actually. But all my long-sleeved shirts are in the washing machine.

"Alright. Have you got everything?"

"Yes," I held up my rucksack. "Pyjamas, toothbrush, hairbrush. Have I forgotten something?"  
"What about these?" Mike came into the room, with my medicine´s in his hands.

"I knew I´d forgotten something." I said and packed the medicine´s in my rucksack.

"Let´s go then." Jackie said and we went out of the house, and towards Tracy´s.

**At betdtime. **

Jackie and Tracy laid in Tracy´s bed and I laid on a mattress next to it.

"Hey, do you know why a flamingo always stand on just one leg?" Tracy asked.

"No" I and Jackie said.

"Because it would fall If it pulled up both legs." We all started giggling so much we couldn´t say anything in several minutes, and by the time we stopped I was almost asleep.

**A few hours later**

In the middle of the night, I woke up again. I felt very sick, so I stood up and started rushing towards the bathroom, which was on the second floor. But before I reached the bathroom, I threw up on the floor, I fell down on my knees with one arm around my stomach.

"Lexy…" I could hear Cam´s voice. "Is that you?" The light went on and then I heard her gasping.

"Oh my god, Lexy. Gary GARY." She panicked.

"What happening," Gary asked sleepy, and came out of their bedroom.

"she´s throwing up blood. Get an ambulance." Exactly when she said that I threw up more blood, and then. Everything went black.

**Gary´s point of view.**

I don´t think I´ve ever been that afraid as the night that Lexy started throwing up blood on the floor outside mine and Cam´s bedroom. This is what happened.

"Gary GARY." I could hear Cam panicking. And sleepy, I stood up and walked out of the room.

"What happening?" I asked.

"She´s throwing up blood. Get an ambulance." Cam shouted. Then Lexy threw up once more and collapsed on the floor.

"What´s happening?" Jackie and Tracy came up the stairs. "Oh my god Lexy."

"Cam, I´ll stay here with Lexy. You get an ambulance. My cellphone lies on my bedside table. Girls, get way from here, you shouldn´t see this."  
The girls didn´t move, Cam on the other side, stood up and ran to get my phone. I sat down on my knees, next to Lexy.

"Lexy." I said, shaking her shoulder. "Lexy can you hear me?"

Lexy threw up once again and I pulled her shoulder to roll her over to the side.

"The ambulance is on it´s way." Cam came out from our bedroom.

**Ten minutes later, Tracy´s point of view.**

I, Jackie and Cam sat by the kitchen table, Cam was on her way to make herself a cup of tea. Gary had gone with Lexy to the hospital. None of us would be able to sleep before we knew that Lexy would be Ok.

"We should call Mike." Jackie whispered.

"We´ll call Elm Tree House in the morning." Cam gave me and Jackie respective glass of water. "Drink this, it´ll do good for you."

How would we be able to eat or drink when Lexy could be dying. Then Jackie clasped her hands, and started whisper something I couldn´t hear.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Praying."  
"Have you ever prayed before?"

"No"

"Me neither." Then I clasped my own hands and started praying as well. Soon, we sat there all three, praying silent prayers for Lexy.

**Will Lexy be Ok, find out in the next chapter.**


	17. Hospital

**Laughoutloud: I don´t know if there are gone be more characters involved in this story. Maybe, maybe not.**

Chapter sixteen

**Gina´s point of view**

The phone rang and Mike grabbed it. I didn´t care much about it, but when I heard the worried tone in his voice I started to listen.

"What?" Mike said. "What?... Jackie, calm down, take a deep breath and then tell me slowly what happened. Mhm…Ok when will you be here? In five minutes. I´ll come out then." He putted the phone down, and the look at his face, made me understand that something really bad had happened.

**Mike´s point of view**

"Mike?" Gina asked "Everything Ok man?"

I was in chock for a few seconds but then I pulled myself together, took a deep breath and said.

"Lexy´s in hospital, obviously, she started throwing up blood tonight. Gary´s with her. Cam and the girls. Are on their way to the hospital, and they´re coming to pick me up. Duke will be here in about half an hour, do you think you can manage if I leave?"

"I´ll manage. Lexy needs you, I´ll tell the kids. You go."

"Thanks." I grabbed my jacket and ran towards the driveway. Where Cam was waiting. I jumped in in the back seat of the car, next to Jackie.

"So…" I said while Cam started driving. "What happened?"

**At the hospital **

"We´re here to see Lexy McNitter." I said in the reception at the hospital.

The receptionist seemed to take several hours to write Lexy´s name in the computer. But at last she said.

"Two stairs up, first corridor on the right. Fifth room on the left."

"Thank you," I gasped and started running up the stairs. Outside Lexy´s room, we all stopped and slowly walked in.

Lexy laid in the big room, all by herself. There were several wires and machines attached to her arms. She looked so small and thin. Gary sat in a chair next to her bed, he was sleeping with his head on the bed. Cam walked to him.

"Gary," she whispered and shook his shoulder. "Gary we´re here now."

Gary opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at us.

"I must have fell asleep for a while" he said and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What´s happened since you left the house?" Cam asked.

"She seems to be in a steady state right now. But she´s in coma." Gary said. "They don´t know exactly why all this happened."

**Gina´s point of view**

Duke had arrived and together we told the children what had happened. Actually none of us knew much about it, but we told them what we knew. Afterwards it became drop dead quiet.

"Is Lexy going to die?" Layla asked, the one question we all wanted to know, but no one had the guts to ask.

"We don´t know sweetheart." Duke said and gave her a hug. "I think Mike will call if something turns up." Right in that moment, the phone rang. And we all waited in silence while Duke answered it.

"Ok," he said at last. "I´ll tell them."

He hung the phone on the wall and then said.

"The state is steady right now. But she´s in a coma."

"So she´s alive…." Crash said. "For now."

Usually, I wouldn´t have let one of the children say something like that, but now I just didn´t care.

"It´s not fair." Alice said with tears in her voice.

And that was what we all thought. What´s fair with a child, so kind- hearted and nice as Lexy becoming so ill, she´s almost dying.


	18. Crying

Chapter seventeen

**Gary´s point of view**

"Lexy" I said. "Do you remember when I told you about Lucy- my daughter. I´ve never managed to tell anyone about her before. But when you asked that weird question, _why do you care._ I just knew I had to tell you."

Lexy had been in coma for two weeks now, nothing had changed. But the doctor had said she could hear us, so we changed by each other and told her stories. About her, about us, about frogs that became princes when the princess kissed him. Any kind of weird stories, we just wanted her to wake up. Me and Cam sat up all night with her. Gina sat during the morning others, Duke between lunch and dinner- time. And Mike in the afternoons and evenings. Sometimes when one of them from Elm Tree House came they brought Lexy´s friends. Not just Jackie, but also Wolfie, Crash, Layla and the other ones from the dumping ground. Even Roxy and Rio had been there one time.

"Gary" Gina came into the room. "It´s time for you to leave now, I´ll take it from here"

**Gina´s point of view**

"Hi Lexy" I took Lexy´s hand, "I brought a book to read, _little red riding hood." _I opened the book and started reading. "Once upon a time, there was a little girl…" I stopped reading when a doctor came into the room, and I stood up.

"The situation remains unchanged," the doctor said seriously. "And unfortunately, if it remains that way, we might want to have to let her go."

"We won´t let you. She´s going to wake up."

The doctor nodded slowly, and left the room. I laid the book on the bedside table. I took Lexy´s hand again.

"Did you here that Lexy?" I asked with tears in my voice. "You gotta wake up. You just gotta open your eyes." For several minutes, I just sat there, with Lexy´s hand in mine. Waiting for her to open her eyes, or just squeeze my hand.

**Mike´s point of view. **

I grabbed the phone when it started ringing.

"Hi" I said. "Wait, hang on a minute Gina…. Ok, they´ll do WHAT? Alright, just stay where you are, I´ll pick up the children at school and let them know what´s happened." I hung up. I couldn´t help it, I stumbled and sat down on the floor, with my back against the wall and head in my hands.

"Mike?" Duke came out of the kitchen and squatted down in front of me. "Is everything alright?"

"No…no" I sobbed. "Call the children´s teachers, I gotta pick them up from school."

I stood up again went to the office and took my car-keys, and then I went outside and started walking towards the school that the eldest of the kids went to. When I came there, Jackie, Crash, Wolfie and Rio was standing by the parking. They came to the car.

"What´s happening?" Jackie asked when she stepped into the back seat.

"I´ll tell you when we get home, we just gotta pick the others up first."

Then we went to pick up Roxy, Layla and Alice. When we came back home I asked everybody to sit down in the kitchen. Then I took a deep breath and said.

"Gina just called, the doctor´ve said that if Lexy don´t wake up in the next few days, they are gonna turn the respirator of."

I could hear the gasping. Jackie started crying, Crash turned around and embraced her.

"It´s not fair," she sobbed. "It's not fair."


	19. Surprise

Chapter eighteen

**Mike´s point of view**

"So if she don´t wake up soon, we are going to put the respirator of." The doctor said.

"No," I said. "Because we won´t let you. She´s going to wake up, I know it."

The doctor smiled at me, turned around and walked out of the room.

It had now been one week since the doctor first said that she got to wake up. And nothing had changed. I sat down again and took Lexy´s hand.

"We won´t let them, let you die. I promise. But you just gotta open your eyes." For a long while I sat there, with Lexy´s hand in mine. And waited for her to open her eyes. Then I started feeling more and more tired, so I laid my head on the bed. And fell asleep.

… I walked down the aisle, in front of the altar, there was a coffin. I could feel the tears came streaming down my eyes, as I knew, that Lexy never got a chance to live…

I awoke with a start. Didn´t really know why. I guessed it was because of the dream. But then I could feel, Lexy squeezing my hand. That was the reason I woke up. She squeezed my hand. She really did, I stood up. Almost jumping of happiness.

"Lexy." I said. "If you can hear me squeeze my hand again."

And she did it, she really did it. And slowly her eyes began to open.

"It´s alright Lexy, I´m here, I won´t leave you. Doctor DOCTOR." The doctor came into the room, as I started shouting he stood next to me.

"Good morning Lexy, time to wake up now eh? You got a tube in your throat so don´t try to speak. We will take it out as soon as the nurse comes in.

When the respirator had been turned off. All the wires had been pulled out of her arms, it was just the tube that was left.

"Alright Lexy," the doctor said. "I won´t you to breathe in deeply, and then breathe out, when you breathe out we will pull the tube out alright?"

Lexy nodded and did as she was told, soon she was coughing as the tube had been pulled out.

"When can I go home?" was the first thing she croaked.

"You can go home now if you want to." The doctor said and smiled. "But come back on Tuesday at ten o´clock, for another treatment."

Lexy nodded and stood up slowly. With a little bit of my help she managed to dress. And then we went out of the hospital.

"What do you think Lexy?" I asked. "Should I call the others or should we surprise them."

"Surprise" she said.

**Lexy´s point of view**

When we came home, it was dinner-time, so I sneaked, as quietly as I could upstairs and stood in the door to the kitchen. Before they saw me everyone was talking but as soon as I came, it became drop dead quiet. Until Jackie dropped her fork to the plate with a bang.

"Lex…Lexy she stuttered. Duke who stood by the kitchen bench ran across the kitchen and lifted me up with a hug.

"You´re Ok?" he asked while I was hugging all the others.

I nodded.

"I could hear you, when you told me stories; I could hear you all the time." I almost whispered.

"So I guess you heard when the doctor said…" Gina began, but she didn´t manage to tell it.

I nodded slowly.

"I wanted to wake up. I wanted to move and squeeze your hand all the time, but I couldn´t."

"It doesn´t matter now" Duke said. "Your awake that was matters."


	20. Awake

**I´m sorry I haven´t updated for such a long time. Well let´s put that behind us, I´m continuing now. I don´t think there´s so many chapters left to write of this story. Enjoy.**

Chapter nineteen

A while later, me and Jackie sat in our room. On each bed, talking.

"What´s it like actually?" Jackie asked.

"What´s what like?"

"Being in coma?"

"Oh, ehrm. Hard question. I guess, it´s like being asleep. Though you can hear everything from the outside world. You want to move, but you can´t, ´cause your whole body feels like concrete."

"Scary."

"Mhm."

Then we heard a knock on the door, the door opened slowly and Wolfie came in.  
"Jackie? Can you leave me and Lexy alone for a minute." He asked.

"Sure I can," Jackie said. She stood up, and walked out of the room, while Wolfie came go sit on the foot of my bed. He looked very nervous.

"The thing is," he began. "I like you. I mean, I like like you."

"There´s no need for you to be nervous" I said. "I like you to.

"So… would you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure, but let´s not tell the others yet."

"Why not?"

"I´ve got a plan." I bent forward, and whispered my plan in his ear.

"cool," he said. "Let´s do it that way."

"Hey," suddenly I thought about something. "Is your name really Wolfie?"

"No, it´s Shawn. And I hate it, so if you ever call me that…"

"Don´t worry, I won´t." Then there was another knock on the door and Jackie came in.

"Duke have made chocolate cookies to celebrate Lexy´s awake again. We´re waiting for you in the lounge." I jumped out of my bed, and started running down the hallway. I took the stairs in just a few steps. I felt happier, that I had done in a really long time." When we sat in the lounge, eating cookies. The doorbell rang, and Gina went to open it. Seconds later we could hear footsteps coming closer, and I could hear Cam´s voice saying.

"Tracy Beaker when are you thinking about coming h…" She saw me when she came around the corner.

"Hiya." I said. Gary looked like he was going to faint.

"This is a dream," he whispered. "This is a dream." I stood up, walked to him, and reached my hand forward.

"Take my hand." I said and he took it and I continued.

"There´s no way you can touch a dream."


	21. Last

**I´ve got an idea for a new The dumping ground- fan fiction, so I´ll try to finish this. So I can start writing a new story. I´ll try to finish some other stories also. But as I told you, there´s not that many chapters left on this one…I think there is this chapter, another one. And the epilogue left actually. Why do I tell you this? Well, let´s move on**

Chapter twenty

One month past away… two…tree, Crash left the dumping ground to live with his dad. But he only lived around the corner, so we he still visited like, every day. And we visited him. His dad- Mr. Leyston, were actually a nice guy. And we always had a great laugh when we went to Crash. And soon it was time for my last chemotherapy session.

"You´re excited?" Mike asked when we were on our way to the hospital.

"Hard to be excited, for something like chemotherapy. But yeah, I am."

"At least they´re not giving you a very high dose this time, so I guess you won´t feel that bad afterwards. "

"You never know." I jumped out of the car. In secret, I was super excited for this. After all the chemotherapy, all the sickness, and fatigue. Finally it was almost over… hopefully. Gary, Cam and Mike knew that this was probably the last time. But no one else back at the dumping ground knew. I thought I´d surprise them, when we got to know that I was fully- recovered- If I would be.

When we came to the place I would get my chemotherapy. I sat down on the bed, Mike sat down beside it and started riffling in a newspaper. I was just thinking for myself. Maybe this was the last time. With some luck, I would never have to get chemotherapy again. Just maybe….

**One week later**

"So,I guess you´ll come back here in about two weeks, and then we´ll have the results for ya´" the doctor said.

I nodded, and knew that this was going to be very long two weeks.

**Two weeks later**

**Mike´s point of view**

Everyone had come to the hospital with us. We had now told the children that there was a chance that Lexy could be fully- recovered today. Lexy sat between Jackie and Wolfie on the opposite side of me. Crash, had come. Me, Gina and Duke, Cam, Gary and Tracy were here. And we were all anxiously waiting for a doctor to call Lexy´s name.

…"Lexy McNitter." A doctor finally called, and we all stood up. "Sorry, but you can´t all come into the room at once." He continued. Lexy looked around.

"I want Gary to come." She said. while she walked away from us we all sat down again, but soon I couldn´t keep still anymore.

"Come on kids, we´re going to wait, right outside her room." We walked down the hall. When we came there, Gina and Duke sat down in the chairs that were there. The children sat down on the floor. Nobody said a word. I couldn´t keep still, and started walking back and forth. Then, suddenly. The door opened and Lexy and Gary came out and all those who had been sitting down stood up. Lexy had her face in her hands, Gary stroke her shoulder to comfort her.

"No, way" I thought. "This just can´t be happening…"


	22. Sandra

**Laughoutloud: Oh golly, golly, golly gosh, I think you should make an account on this site. If you do that, I can answer the reviews you write a lot easier. And you can "favorite- mark" the stories you like, and follow them a lot easier. Just an idea, thanks for the review. It made me laugh**

Chapter twenty one

**Mike´s point of view**

I was on my way to tell Lexy I was sorry for the bad news. But before I had the time to do it, sge jumped up. And reached her hands up in the air.  
"I did it, I did it." She shouted. And first I was very confused, was she or was she not fully- recovered. Then I understood, she had just been fooling us.

**Lexy´s point of view**

I couldn´t believe it. Finally, I was fully- recovered. I had fooled the others, and now they looked confused.

"Come on guys." I shouted. "Why aren´t you cheering." Then it bursted out. Duke was the first, he shouted "yay." All the way when he run to me and lifted me up.

"What were you thinking?" Mike asked. "You were about to scare me to death." I didn´t answer him. I just started laughing when the others began to throw me up in the air. The I heard a voice.

"You see Sandra? That´s going to be you in a few months." Duke let me down on the floor, and slowly I began to move closer to the man, and the girl. But they didn´t see me yet.

"I don´t want to have leukemia daddy."

"I know you don´t want to, but you´re gonna be healthy again."

"Hi." I said. "I know exactly how you feel right now."

"Wh…what are you doing?" the man began. But Mike walked past me and putted a finger to his own lips, and showed the man to be quiet. I continued.

"I just got fully- recovered, for the second time. When I knew I had cancer, for the second time. I sat outside the grocery store. And I saw you, and your parents. Gosh I was so jealous"

"Of what?"

"You seemed so happy, and… you have parents."

"But," Sandra´s dad said. "Isn´t this your family." He pointed at Mike.

"I live in a care home, Mike can you get paper and a pen."

"Course I can," Mike turned around and soon he came back. And gave me a paper and a pen. I wrote down the phone- number to the dumping ground.

"If you want to talk to someone that have been through the same thing as you are going to. Call this number, and ask for Lexy."

"Thanks," Sandra whispered and convoluted the paper. I turned around towards the others again.

"I´m not crying," Gina said ironic.

"Oh, Lexy." Gary had tears in his eyes.

"That is a very sweet thing to do." Mike said.

"Great job" Max and Gabriel said, both at once. Wolfie came towards me.

"Is it now we´re supposed to tell ´em?" he asked. I nodded. And putted my arms around his neck. His face came closer to mine, and then my lips reached his. I could hear the others cheering, but it seemed so far away.

"Wait here a minute." I said, when me and Wolfie had let go of each other. "I just have to do something."

**Ten minutes later**

"We´re going back here, Thursday in two weeks. I have something left to do here." I said when I came out from the doctor´s office.

"Sure we can." Mike said.

"Is it what I think it is?" Gary asked, I knew what he was thinking about.

"Yes" I said.

"Then I´m coming to."

"Alright everybody." Duke shouted. "Party when we come home. With pizza, cake and loads of sweets." I turned around towards Sandra again. Then I looked back at Duke, who nodded. And looked back at Sandra again.

"Ya´ wanna come?" I asked her. She looked at her dad, he nodded. Then, together all of us. We walked out of the hospital.

**So…just the epilogue left then. Then I´m going to start a new TDG- fan fiction, and I got a pretty good idea…**


	23. Dancing

Epilogue

"When I knew I had leukemia again, I was devastated. For a while, I didn´t even know if I was going to have chemotherapy again. I just didn´t want to go through it all again." I stood up in the middle of the playing room at the children's pediatric oncology department. It had now been two weeks since I got fully recovered. And this was what I had been talking to the doctor about. Every child at the department sat around me, including Sandra and her parents, the ones from the dumping ground, Mike, Gina, Duke, Crash and his dad. And of course, Gary Cam and Tracy. We had gotten help to move the tables and other stuff, and it now stood against the walls, in the big room.

"Before I was ill." I continued. "I was a dancer, and I spent the last two weeks, dancing, dancing and training for this moment. And now, I´m going to show you that. Cause even if you all are very ill, you can do what you like. Maybe not right now. But later. Hit it Mike." They laughed. I stood in the middle of the room, and Mike turned the stereo on, the song I had chosen, was one of my favorites. Whitney Houston´s greatest love of all. And as soon as the first tone rang out. I started move to the music. I hadn´t made any choreography, I just did what I felt was right there and then.

When I came to the last tone of the song, that long one, I spinned around in a pirouette, again, again and again. I loved it. I really loved it. The last tone rang out and I started spinning slower, until I stopped. It was drop dead quiet. Until Wolfie stood up, and started clapping. Jackie and the others followed, so did Sandra, and everyone in the room. Gina, and several of the nurses in their eyes. I bowed, and then started to try to move back the furniture.

"Don´t worry about that Lexy." The doctor said. "just get out of here."

"Thanks," I started walking towards the door, I started running, with Wolfie, Jackie and the others right after me. I ran the fastest I could out the door. And when I came out in the sun. I jumped as high as I could, with my hands in the sky. And the loudest I could I shouted.

"I DID IT."

**Well, that´s it. This is finished. I´m going to start on a new story this weekend I think. In that case, it´ll come up on Monday. I won´t make a sequel about Lexy, but she and Sandra´s going to appear in the last chapter of "sisters in arms." **


End file.
